


Sweet Scents

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Morning Wood, One-Sided Attraction, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underwear Kink, idk names m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Ace wakes up hard and finds himself jacking off to his sleeping brother. Everyone wakes up sooner or later





	Sweet Scents

Every day with the three brothers started the same. Wake up together, eat together, explore together, train together, sleep together. That is, every day except for this day. This morning started off quite differently than any of them could have expected, and it ended with just about as much uncertainty. 

Ace had woken up a short while before the other two. Something felt off. Very off. His body felt hot and all sorts of wrong. It took a few moments for him to look down and connect the dots, but it finally hit him. Morning wood. He couldn’t say he had experienced it before, though he was far from panicking. It had been mentioned to him once or twice. However, when Sabo experienced it, he had always mentioned having to piss. This was a very different sensation.

The boy looked around at his surroundings, seeing that the other two were still sleeping. After thinking it over, he decided to try and take care of it. Reaching a hand down, he cautiously began to stroke himself. Ace bit his bottom lip, both to focus and keep himself from waking his brothers. He glanced over to see that Luffy was still fast asleep. Or so he thought. Grossly enough, Ace allowed himself to watch over his unconscious brother as he rubbed one out. While it was a bit creepy, it felt better to watch him. Whether it was genuine feelings or his perverted mind that caused it, he didn’t really care. At least, not at the moment.

There wasn’t much time for self-reflection as Luffy had opened his eyes, leaving Ace staring into the soul of the boy he was actively trying to get off to. It took everything in him to suppress his absolute terror, yet he managed to tear his hand from his erect cock and sit up, effectively hiding his arousal with their shared blanket. The speed of the motion woke Sabo up almost instantly. 

“Huh? What’s going on?” Sabo got on his knees and looked around, afraid something had happened.

“I don’t know, I woke up and Ace was lookin’ at me all weird!” Luffy sat up with the other two, seeming to think over what just occurred. “I scared you, didn’t I?” Luffy laughed triumphantly, wanting to believe himself. 

“As if!” Ace had trouble thinking up a good way to defend himself without revealing what he had just done. He huffed in annoyance. Better to be caught scared than be caught touching himself. Luffy’s pride in the matter may become annoying, but it was a lesser evil. 

“Nuh-uh!” Luffy stuck his tongue out. “You were all freaked out ‘nd stuff!”

“You alright, Ace?” Sabo ignored Luffy almost completely. Ace isn’t jumpy, especially not this early in the morning. Normally, he’d still be fast asleep. Sabo was always the first one up. Something was going on. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just… need a minute to get my head straight.” Ace assured, using a hand to rub at one of his eyes.

Sabo looked at him for a moment, trying to analyze his features. His face was red, he looked a bit sweaty and… there was a blanket over his crotch. Sabo didn’t always like to jump to conclusions, but he was sure he knew what was going on. He nodded with a knowing smile. “Hey Luffy, how about we give Ace a few minutes? Besides, we gotta go find something to eat, right?”

The mention of food almost took the entire situation out of Luffy’s head. “Oh yeah, I’m starving! Let’s go!” He quickly jumped up and ran towards the door.

“Hey- wait up!” Sabo chased after Luffy, not wanting to lose him out in the woods. He paused for just a moment to look back. “And Ace? You owe me one!” Sabo flashed a quick grin before he hopped out the door after their brother.

Finally, Ace had some time to himself. He buried his face in his hands, wondering whether or not to finish what he started. The situation hadn’t killed his cock yet, but it sure came close. Sighing, he made up his mind. He wasn’t a quitter, he thought as he reached into his pants.

Allowing his hands to return to their earlier motions, he rested his mind and decided to think about it later. He focused his energy on finishing. Except, this time, it was more difficult. It didn’t feel as good. Was it about Luffy? Ace paused and looked around. The two were nowhere in sight, the only things remaining of their presence were some discarded clothes that likely needed to be washed. 

Without thinking, he shifted towards Luffy’s clothes. He picked up a shirt from the floor and brought it to his face, inhaling the scent. It was kind of gross, but it smelled like Luffy. He looked down, still holding the shirt over his nose, and grabbed a pair of underwear. Ace considered for a moment but found himself with an impulse like no other. He wrapped the fabric around his cock and rubbed it with sick interest.

This was something he had never considered. As he continued, images of Luffy flashed through his mind. His cute, simple-minded, idiot of a brother. He was annoying at times, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed his company. This sort of attraction was definitely new, however. He’d have to keep this to himself for the time being, there was no telling how the other two would react. He groaned in both frustration and arousal. The more he thought about Luffy, the better he felt. 

It took mere moments for him to be on edge. With one last stroke, he released into the underwear, dirtying them even further. He collapsed back onto the floor, allowing his arms to fall on either side of him. There was no sign or sound of his brothers returning quite yet. He laid on the floor in a sort of fulfilled shame. It had felt good, but at what cost? Not like he’d let them find out, it was just a bit concerning. It might scare Luffy off if he knew. Sabo would definitely feel at least a little ashamed of having someone so disgusting as a brother. Ace shook his head. He won’t let them know.

He sat up slowly, wiping his seed off the floor with the soiled underwear. Ace had no clue how to clean cum stains. He considered burying them and blaming Luffy for losing them. That sounded like a good idea. Better than leaving them lying around on the floor for one of them to find. However, Ace didn’t have much time, as he heard his brothers calling for him. He threw the garment under some of his own belongings, hoping it could stay hidden for just a short while. Walking to the window, he waved to the others. This was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk im tired and this took about 4.5 hours of listening to ali-as intro music on loop. felt cute might delete later skwsklvjxlz
> 
> Might actually fix some things later because my ending was shit but BOY was I desperate to finish that, I wrote like 1k n was like “yeah,,,,, that’s it I don’t feel like doing this anymore” because my brain is so small
> 
> as usual, feedback is welcome and appreciated


End file.
